The Gray Academy, Havoc
by darkycloud
Summary: Campus DGM with a twist of fun. Tyki x OC x Kanda & Allen x Lenalee x Lavi
1. 1st Day to School

**The Gray Academy, Havoc- 1****st**** Day to School**

Disclaimer: DGM belongs to Hoshino, always

Warning: OC (just one other than the random nameless miscellaneous) and pairings

Inspiration: DGM Omake- DGM School

Summary: Exorcist and Noahs co-exist in the school, and the havoc is worsened with their headmaster as Komui

**xxx****Xxxx**

* * *

Pulling up her sleeve irritably, the prefect glanced at her black wristwatch before nodding her head towards her partner. "It's time,' she said, as the school rang right after her lips articulated the last word with much disgust.

BRRRRRRR!

"Oi you, come down now," yelled the prefect as she caught a student climbing over the school wall. Shuddering at the idea of the amount of dirt one is willing to get on his school uniform just to sneak past the late attendance, she dragged him down by the collar from the wall and demanded for his name and reason for the late arrival, before stomping over to her partner to pass on his name. Lenalee was the one with the name-recording file since the headmaster could not read her illegible handwriting. _It's artistic;_ she would used to defend herself.

Walking over with her eyes still surveying the region for more latecomers, she was feeling cranky and sleepy as she had not enough sleep after staying up late last night to catch her latest drama episode. Today was the first day of school and she had not yet switch back to school-mode. _I miss the holidays, _she contemplated_._ The young lady had always been envy of Lenalee's ever-exuberant energy as she looked at her friend smiling friendly at the latecomers. Everyone would rather be caught late by Lenalee than her. Oh-so-sweet Lenalee would not scream down anyone's throat for being late like the way her partner does it. Even getting caught by the boys or headmaster was better than getting caught by her when she had a lack of sleep. Oh, then again the boys were at the other end of the school gate, just as well, to keep the couples away.

"Eh Fuyu, come here," Lenalee suddenly dropped her tone as she called out for her partner. It was then Fuyu finally noticed the stranger. She walked up casually to them and took no effort to hasten her speed to reach there faster even though the awaiting pair was starting to get impatient, as Lenalee had begun to tap her fingers on the thick green file. "Hurry up," she chided.

She had never seen the stranger in school before, maybe he was just a student who decided to come late too. Or maybe he had an excuse- then it had better be a proper one then. The latecomer seemed uncomfortable in his uniform, and was scowling with an annoyed face as if the world had pissed the hell out of him- just like the world had pissed the hell out of her. His face was as dark as her surname, his straight-cut fringe hanging over his forehead like a curtain foreshadowing the icy coolness in the young man. He was a Japanese; a fellow Asian. Fuyu could not help but envy his hair- they were the kind that any girl would die to have, straight and healthy shiny. Hmm, now was not the time to be envy over a guy's hair.

"Here Lenalee, what's wrong? New latecomer to add on to the list?" said Fuyu as she peered at the long list of names inside the record file. "Erm kind of. But he's a newcomer you see, and may not be used to the new time schedule. So I was thinking if we could just…"

"Let him go right?" Fuyu finished her sentence and stuck out the tip of her tongue as she faced her new schoolmate. "Welcome to our school, but no, I don't see that as a valid reason. Name please?" She ignored Lenalee's whine.

"Kanda," said the newcomer as he crossed his arms over his chest, impatient from all the waiting and commotion.

"Full name, please," Fuyu demanded as her last word sank to the bottom due to gravity, gravity from her mood-swing. No point acting cool about his name eh.

"Yuu Kanda," replied the Japanese, as if disgusted and ashamed of his own name. "Che. If I'm late what can be said about the five students behind me?"

Lenalee and Fuyu both looked up on harmony to find the five extremely late students standing in a row glancing down at them with wide innocent eyes, as if they had reached school on time. Only two were glancing down at them actually, since the other two were about their same height and one was shorter than them. "Ohaiyo, Prefect-chan," one of them teased as he leaned towards his twin before bursting into laughter. "Not in a good mood eh?"

"Devit and Jasdero," gruffed Fuyu, her words loaded with gunpowder, as she glared at the twins with a stone-cold expression set on her face. The infamous Clan of Noah. She gestured at Lenalee to start recording the names and continued, "Possession of weapons, in this case a pair of guns, and late attendance." She gave a sarcastic smile and then strolled over to the next in row to check out a tall burly student chomping on his red-dyed lollipop. _Artificial colorings_, Fuyu noted disgustedly, before proceeding to set his crime too. "Skin Boric; late."

The next one prisoner was different though. It was then before Fuyu stood before the next one in line when the little girl whined to the prefect as she grabbed her shoulders and pleaded childishly, "Please?" Fyet uyu could only smile at her classmate sympathetically but decided to record down her name too. "Rhode Camelot, I'm sorry, late."

"Go on, say my name." At taunt, how annoying.

Fuyu glanced up at the latecomer and glared at him with disdain. She took up his dare and with a sarcasm-laid tone, parted her lips and gritted her words. "Tyki Mikk; late. Bonus: possession of cigarette." Her eyes regarded the Portuguese with cold speculation as she tip-toed and grabbed the offending cancer-stick that was hanged loosely over his lips. Taking his wrist, she stuffed the cigarette into his palm, knowingly well that it would not hurt the man a single bit. "Fuyu," Tyki whispered softly to her ears as he bended over to her height. "That hurts," he teased and chuckled lightly as he regained his posture again and smiled at the prefect, his ear-stud twinkling under the morning sun's glare.

"Okay then, let's go now," disrupted Lenalee as the second bell rang, its voice filling the void of every corridor in the school. "We're late for lesson!"

It took the two prefects much effort and time to gather the five and pushed them to get them moving. Rhode was whining as she stomped her Mary-Janes on the ground, Skin was simply immovable, the twins were being plain uncooperative, and only Tyki moved nonchalantly but not with the slowest steps that one could ever take. It was then when Fuyu realized that the new student was not with them, she glanced back to find him walking in another direction.

"Oi Kanda-san, where are you going?"

"Headmaster," he said without even turning his head back once.

"You do know where it is right?"

No reply. Fuyu looked on to see Kanda only shrugging his shoulders as he headed in the correct direction. Fuyu grumbled. _Cross is so going to get cross._

The cranky prefect, identified by their maroon tie, had not noticed that Tyki had shifted his gaze on her away unwillingly when she turned back to assist Lenalee in their attempt to get these –long list of symbols- classmates back to class.

* * *

**xxxXxxx**

A/N: DONE! Wanted to make this a one-shot but just it will just be a short story with a few chapters. The DGM omake was so cute- it had fulfilled my fantasy of the characters in school uniform and therefore I've decided to write a short fic on it! Haha. Allen and Lavi will be out next chapter, so fangirls get ready. Anyway those who had read my previous story would have realized I used the same OC character- Fuyu. Yep, but this story is not related to "Black Love" at all. (: Please do review, though this was really a spur-of-the-moment kind of work.


	2. Voice of a Savior

**Gray Academy; Havoc- Voice of a Savior**

Warning: Some coarse language from the mouth of Cross

* * *

The chocolate ball was in my mouth, my taste buds savoring the luxuriously rich chocolate that Headmaster had given us as I looked at the teacher with eyes that were narrowing with disgust. Lenalee and one-sixth of the class were missing much to the displeasure of our Physics teacher, Mr. Cross. Why, the distaste when I mentioned his name, I thought, as I sneaked the bag of chocolate balls to Lavi. _Where's my Lenalee?_

"Where the hell is the rest of the class?" demanded Mr. Marian Cross annoying as he scanned through the barely filled classroom. The class froze in fear under the scrutiny of his eyes. "Stuck in the toilet bowl? They will get it from me after I start the lesson. Class, please do turn to your textbook page 78 now…"

Thud-

_Shit_, I exclaimed aloud as the bag of chocolates landed on the floor with a loud thud that I swore sounded far-worse than scratching my blacken nails against the chalkboard. Sweats of fear started to form on my forehead as I awaited for my punishment while the class froze in silence yet again. The clock seemed to have slowed down as the tick-tock decelerated. Tick-tock--tick-tock…silence filled the room.

"ALLEN-KUN! What do you, as a prefect, think you are doing?"

Chill ran up my spine as that voice shot through my ears. First day and I would be killed by a teacher, and worst still, it was Mr. Cross. My knees objected violently as I stood up reluctantly.

"I…"

Bam-

"Excuse me, Mr. Cross!"

The voice of a savior, a sudden voice of hope, a sudden beam of light shone into my life as I looked up. I had almost wanted to drop on my knees with gladness when I saw the group coming in late. There were seven of them. "Sorry that we're late," one of them apologized. "Sorry? Please… first day of school and you're telling me all these shit to pollute my ears? Huh, Lenalee-chan? Do you think there's any logic in this?" Cross smiled calmly at the prefect and her classmates, his every single word dripping with venom as he articulated his words with his lips that were almost as curled as a shriveled leaf. Lenalee was already shaking with fear whiel the rest looked on, ignoring the tense atmosphere. I could spy that dark cloud hovering over Fyu's head. "Well, let's see. If you are able to solve my question then I'll let you people off. Let's start off with… Fuyu-chan!" The teacher beamed, his eyes twinkling sadistically when it set its sight on his victim. "I taught you this before the break so you should have no problem: Name me the three Newton's law of Motion."

"What? Erm, the first law states that…" Fuyu obviously did not know the answer as she tried to continue her statement. The dark cloud said it all. Her mind seemed to be in a complete blank.

"Every object will continue in its state of rest or uniform motion in a straight line unless a resultant force acts on it to change its state." Fuyu gaped in stunned silence when she the person completed the sentence for her generously. It turned out to be Tyki as he looked at the now fuming Cross who was annoyed that someone had remembered the answer. "And?" he demanded, certainly not amused to be challenged. In a few seconds as everyone marveled at Tyki as he continued the answers correctly much to the annoyance of the teacher before proceeding to ask the rest to go back to their seats with him. The girls, I presumed those who were always awestruck by every little thing Tyki did, were cheering as the group settled down in their seats. He took a second look at Fuyu, who had turned red from irritation and embarrassment, and she had no choice but muttered a thank-you to him. He smiled.

"Fine I'm surprised, I guess Tyki Mikk decided to start hit the books then. Now, back to Allen Walker," I shuddered at him mentioning my name as my eyes turned away from Lenalee's sight to look at the demon whose wrath I have to now bear. My voice came out almost as a whimper. "Yes Sir?"

Bang-

The classroom door flung open once again, this time a Japanese came in with his face almost as black as Mr. Cross's. I almost heard the beams of some idiotic classmates as they swooned over his good looks. Good looks; as if Tyki and Lavi were not enough to add on to the guys-to-die-for list. "Hm? I see the new student is finally here. Were you late- did our dear Fuyu-chan kill you? I mean of course our Lenalee does her work too but she does not murder…" said Mr. Cross as he waved at the new student to come in. He patted the new guy on his back but not without the student recoiling in horror at the disgusting teacher, and introduced him.

"This is Yuu Kanda; your new classmates, class."

"Oh what a cute name!"

"Ah as kawai as him!"

"Ohohoh!"

It was then when the Clan coughed that the fan girls stopped in their fawning and hysterics. Pointing their finger at the new student, the twins burst into laughters as they stared at him. "What's with the bangs? And the hair, hahahahahaha!" The teasing was never ending.

"And your hair is as good as those brooms in my kitchen, young men. Come Kanda-kun, you can sit behind Fuyu Black. There!" appointed Cross as he pointed at Fuyu much to her disgust.

Thump- went the sound as a hand slammed onto the desk in protest even before Kanda could walk to his seat. Heads turned to gasp at Fuyu but she gave a dark blank look too. It was Cross who cleared the misunderstanding when he tapped his teacher's desk patiently, challenging the student in his sarcastic tone.

"Why, Tyki-kun, are you unhappy over something?"

* * *

--

BRRRGG-

The handle struck the bell profusely and it screamed as the students from each classroom poured out like water from a broken tank. Lavi and Fuyu glanced around as they patrolled the area for any mischief; they had been silently cursing Komui for making them do shift duties even on the first day, and that had been the only conversation they exchanged during the day. Fuyu was surprised that Lavi had not operated his never-ending motor mouth today but kept quiet as her mood had not swing back to the normal mode. Allen and Lenalee were having their own private moments patrolling along area, and well, perhaps Lavi was sort of upset. It was then the answer was revealed as Lavi suddenly smacked her on the back that sent Fuyu forward, and exclaimed out loud "Hey you can continue your duties here while I looked around there. Boy, those freshmen looks so cute!"

Fuyu could only sigh in defeat as she watched her partner walk away. She loathed recess duties as Lavi always left her alone to flirt around, whereas duties with Lenalee in the morning and with Allen in the evening were so much better. School had reopened after the summer break, and they had just a few more months to GAGE- Gray Academy's Graduating Exam. Great, she cussed sarcastically as she thought of the amount of red marks on her report card to be brought along with her to the final exam. Everyone was looking forward to the graduation prom though, but just who is she going with- it mattered no longer, Komui would most probably get the prefects to be on duty again. She then thought about leaving her classmates, her good friends, her prefect-mates. It then occurred to her that she had another new classmate- Yuu Kanda. Then again, whatever, he seemed too cold to approach to be even sad that he would be leaving. Why did he even come in when we're about to graduate?

"Go! Go! Go!" The sudden shouts disrupted her thoughts as her mind came crashing down to reality away from dreamland. There was a fight somewhere, she was sure, it always happened on after school holidays when gangs have nothing better to do than to bully the freshmen. Her pace of steps became faster, and it was not until she heard a scream that made her sprint as fast as she could.

"How dare you hit my Lenalee?!"

Allen-kun. What had happened? The duo must be at the scene now. Fuyu had to squeeze through the crowd, her mind racing, and there was no way she could see anything with those idiotically tall male students enclosing the area. It was then when she saw the assault scene that slowed down her pace.

A burly student with tucked out shirt and pants that were so rebelliously low that she could have pulled it down effortlessly over a skinny freshman. There was no gang around other than the few amidst the crowd whom were cheering them on. Lenalee was sitting on the floor with a slight cut on her lips and bruises on her cheeks looking on worriedly while Allen was in his attempt to hit the bully but it was to no avail, the bully simply ticked him off his back. Prefects were allowed to use their innocence should the need arise but why aren't they doing anything? Is the bully too strong for their weapons- the Noah Clan? But where are the rest? It was then Fuyu recognised the elephant and the stick: Skin Boric was over Kanda and holding him by the cuff of his shirt, holding a pending fist next to the victim's face. Kanda's face was showed no fear though and seemed to be just unwilling to fight back. Withdrawing her rod, Fuyu walked up to the large male and came up only to his waist, but whatever, the rod was long enough to be placed on his shoulders next to his neck. "Who are you?" Noticing that something was placed on him, Skin turned around and glared, his face turning gray and his anger showing as his hands released the grip on Kanda who fell onto the floor. "Oh, it's you." Chuckling as if he had already won or simply happy there was another punching bag, he grabbed Fuyu's wrist, commented that he was not interested in hitting girls, and lifted Fuyu off the ground. Fuyu winced in pain when her feet left the ground- the grip was too tight and was threatening to deprive her wrist from oxygen, and her head was spinning to find a solution to stop this arrogant bully.

"Oi Sweet Tooth," ordered someone in a nonchalant voice. "Let her go now."

Skin Boric heeded the order though he was reluctant, and dropped Fuyu right down, from a height of almost two metres. Her eyes closed immediately s she prepared herself for the impact of gravity. It did not come. She had landed into something softer. Slowly prying open her eyes, her exclamation came almost immediately as she struggled to move out of the 'rescue'. There he was, Tyki Mikk carrying Fuyu Black in bridal form. What a way to make the headline in the school's news publication.

"Let me go!"

"I told you to be careful…"

"Thanks a lot but shut up and let me down, wouldn't you? Kanda, you alright?"

"Che."

* * *

--

"Class stand!"

"Good afternoon, Ms. Cloud," greeted the class nonchalantly as the sound of chairs drowned out their pathetic effort to greet the biology teacher. The class was still in much excitement from the incident that had happened previously, since all whom were involved were their classmates. Lenalee was still bleeding, much to Lavi's concern, Allen had a big bump on the big of his head, and Skin was scowling in the direction of Kanda who seemed to be the least affected by the attack. "I've heard about what happened and will not be probing into it. So let's have a change of mood since I've good news for you people," said Cloud coolly as she flipped open her notebook. "We're going to have a study pairing system, and I've already done up the pairings for you. Allen will go with Lenalee, Lavi with Rhode, oh our new student; Kanda will go with Fuyu to guild her in her physics!"

"What?" Another slam on the table.

"Why, Tyki-kun, are you unhappy over something?"

* * *

A/N: Long chapter here, took me quite some time. Was in a dilemma whether to do another chapter since I just did another one for my other story but I gave in in the end. I mean, I'm still too happy about Tyki's return to care. Hope the chapter was okay, comments and reviews appreciated as usual. Oh and the recent Omake80 really made Lenalee a prefect! Haha. Lovee! And what on earth is Shonen Jump's Golden Week?

Oh the class seat arrangement should be something like this:

--Black Board--

Teacher's table (in the middle)

xxx Lenalee xxx Rhode xxx

xxx xxx Allen xxx Devit

xxx Fuyu xxx xxx Jasdero

Tyki Kanda Lavi Skin xxx

xxx are all the random fangirls and classmates


	3. The Bet between Us

**The Gray Academy, Havoc- The Bet Between Us**

xxx

Allen: I want my Lenalee!

Lavi: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?

Lenalee: -sweat-

xxx

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, they were love. And yes I'm still in the bliss of happiness (causeL Tyki's back!), although I can't help but feel a little upset it's Golden Week next week- never mind Hoshino needs her break. Anyway, next chapter up, hope you'll enjoy! Btw, Fuyu's POV for the first-person narrative portion.

* * *

"Hey, what's the intercept theorem?"

"Baka, you don't even know that?"

"It's not like you don't know how great I'm in Mathematics, right?"

"Fine."

"Oi, so what is it?"

"…"

"KANDA?"

"Okay, okay!"

We were only one week away from the GAGE and I was still struggling with the simplest mathematics formulas here. The formulas just refused to stick in my head as if they were made of butter- though lard would be a more appropriate description for such disgusting theories. Thanks to Cloud-sensei's study groups, our studying had become more completed, and Kanda had been great help to my Mathematics and Physics as much as I had been helping with his Humanities and Biology. He had been a great companion to be studying, surprisingly, apart from the occasional bickering with Allen whom he nicknamed "Moyashi". The unsociable dude who had just been transferred into our school a few months ago have slowly open up to us. I was unable to comment the same about Allen and Lenalee though, as I pitied the latter, as she was far too kind-hearted and sensitive to others to reveal her true emotions. Allen, however, had been continually showering his endearing love on her as they prepared for the graduation exam together. His face was the perfect example to the description "look of rapture". _How sweet._ As for the next table, Rhode had been annoying Lavi with her malicious glee since day one but I could sense jealousy every time I drifted off from the book and see the contrasting two sub-consciously staring at Allen's table. _The power of love_, I told Kanda once but he nonchalantly shrugged it off with a "_che_". The rest of the class were pretty much fine, the Noah Clan being quieter than usual, especially with the twins- _power of exams_ this time I guess. I kept my comment to myself this time round though; Kanda was most probably going to whack me if I continued to gossip.

-RING!

The bell went as everyone in the studying lounge started to loosen up and sort their belongings to return to class. We have to settle there an hour before lessons finally begin. It was those weird policies and school rules that Komui-sensai set to make sure that we would be ready for lesson. It was just a time for us to catch a nap, copy homework from others, or to fool around.

"Hurry up, Baka…"

"It's Fuyu, you idiot, completely different spelling, meaning and pronunciation."

"_Che_ whatever."

* * *

--

Kanda stepped into the classroom yet again with Fuyu shortly behind him to find a group of students crowding around Fuyu's table. _Just their luck when she sees them then_, he thought, as he dumped his bag nonchalantly and sat down to witness the drama unfold upon his eyes. This prefect was the last they should be provoking with her moodswings and such, yet he knew that there would not be a storm occurring since, well, Fuyu-Chan's mood today seemed fine. Kanda gave a sinister chuckle to himself when he saw that Moyashi was there among the havoc, and his eyes danced when he saw Fuyu and Lenalee finally in the room.

"I'm so glad that you two are here. Lavi's nowhere in sight and… look," said Miranda worriedly as she pointed out the crowd of rowdy guys and excited girls surrounding Tyki and Allen to Fuyu and Lenalee. Her eyes had those dark shadows casting over them again as her voice lowered. "They had been gambling since they stepped into the room…" Hurriedly, even before Miranda could complete her sentence, the two made their way through the crowd and were utterly shocked to find a pile of clothes and a defeated and topless Tyki. Allen seemed to be winning, as his uniform was still perfectly intact with his skinny frame. It was a sight for the girls in the class definitely since two of their favourites were playing what seemed to be the best game for them to speculate- strip poker. Tyki being topless meant that his perfectly trained out abs were for all to see, a bonus to his charm and eye candy for the raging hormones of teen girls.

"What are you doing, Allen-kun?" gasped Lenalee as she gaped at Allen with the words "disbelief" written all over her face. It was not the first time that Allen had broken the school rules as a prefect, but this was simply overboard.

"Revenge is sweet, shonen. Royal flush!"

_Shit._ The cards were beautifully displayed, the whole spread of victory proudly displayed in front of everyone. The girls cheered in approval as they waited on to see Allen removing not just one, but almost everything that he was wearing. It came as a surprise; of course, Allen was distracted by Lenalee at that moment to be even focusing on the game itself and Tyki had grabbed the chance. The sudden winner smiled discreetly as he gathered back his possession and put his clothes back on. He did so slowly and amusedly as his eyes lingered on Fuyu to see her reaction. Nothing much but fury and shock it seemed, _tsk- it spoilt the fun_. Yet it did not end there, Fuyu had finally recovered from her lost state to start shouting at them. _Ah, he enjoyed that._

"Hello? What do you people think that you're doing on my table? Allen, gosh Lenalee will deal with you…" yelled Fuyu, as she spitted out the words with contempt. Her voice then ascended to a murderous falsetto, as her lips pursed with suppressed fury when she glared straight into Tyki's eyes. She had a feeling that Tyki was in his severely annoying white-mode. "When can I get to stop smoking,' Fuyu grumbled as she yanked out the cigarette from Tyki's mouth, "Stop coming to school late, stop misbehaving, and STOP gambling?" She ended, and threw the offending butt into Tyki's opened palm. _Ouch._

"My my, my dear Fuyu-Chan's angry eh? I thought you were enjoying your time with that lanky Japanese just a few minutes ago? Hmm, how about playing a game of poker with me then?"

The sudden random request caught the class into silence.

"What?"

"A game of strip poker!" suggested the twins spontaneously as their brain squeezed at eh moment in search for more naughty fun they could think up of, "which excludes those items on the head and feet!" They had been viewing the game since Allen and Tyki had started playing and were beaming with the sadistic delight. If the infamous prefect joined in too…well, that simple mischievous thought could just leave them dancing on Cloud Nine. The class began to rustle.

"Yep," agreed Tyki calmly as he took another puff into a new cigarette and the class went silent again, "And I guess… I will… start obeying the school rules- by studying hard and keeping away from mischief?" His eyes twinkled with amusement when he saw Fuyu's eyes widen, and continued. "All these would be yours if you win the match against me."

Thoughts raced in Fuyu's head as she considered the Noah Clan member's offer. It was actually a worthwhile one, since her poker skills were not that bad considering the amount of time she spent with Allen's dark side during their evening duties patrolling the school grounds and the influences of Cross-sensei that had somehow rubbed off on her. If she could beat Tyki, then the whole of the Clan will have to obey him- she was sure that the twins were unaware of that if their only-good-for-mischief brains as they had not realized that if Tyki was too arrive early to school, they had to be forced out of bed too. It would be fantastic to get them back on track even though it was only one weeks before the exam. It would not matter that a prefect gambled to get someone else to behave, right? Her lips then parted to speak slowly as she finally sorted out her thoughts, her words coming out cautiously. Her brain was reluctant, yet her heart was tempted to take up the challenge.

"Sure, five rounds then. And if you win?"

"Then you'll have to be my stead for a month."

* * *

--

Lavi walked along the quiet corridor in search for peace as his eyes appreciated the view of the school scenery. The students were now in their classes and he as a prefect had the privilege to stay out a little longer with the excuse of patrolling though his prefect-mates were most probably in class now. He finally had the chance to get away from the mind-boggling noise, to get away from chatty and annoying Rhode, and to get away from the pesky couple. The two of them gazing at each other candidly when they exchanged words, staring at one another adoringly when one of them managed to solve the questions, and the way they regarded each other with open fondness just irked him so much. GAHGAHGAHGAH, he wanted to punch Allen's guts out if they were not buddies.

-Idiot Bunny, pick up the phone-

The sudden alert from his mobile phone snapped him out of his thoughts. He gasped when he saw the sneak picture of Lenalee appearing on the screen and it was accompanied by a message:

HELP. TYKI x FUYU- POKER

* * *


	4. Fingers Locked, Boyfriends

**The Gray Academy, Havoc- Fingers Locking, Boyfriends**

A/N: Do hope to achieve a 50-50 btw the two love triangles- I need to be nice to the trio too! Twist later that will result some murderous intents from readers! Oh ya, I apologize for any inaccuracy in the poker scene later because I don't know anything about the game-just wiki-ed it. Oops.

Songs: "Your Guardian Angel" and "Hey there Delilah" by RJA & PWT

Warning: Long chapter ahead(:

* * *

The lonesome leaf flew around as the incoming wind from the opening window sent it swirling around in the quiet class. There was complete silence, so much so that even sweats dropping from students' head could be heard clearly. Everyone was waiting, pending, pausing for the final result and outcome of the duet.

The stack of clothes sat in a messy pile next to the players, consisting of two school blazers, a checked cardigan and a prefect's tie. Four rounds gone and it was now a draw between the two. What will be the result? The final cards were dealt out now.

"Full house!"

The two yelled out almost at once, as they both set their cards down on the same dot. It was a draw after all- she had the red ones while he had the black ones. The crowd sighed in disappointment as they began to disperse slowly.

The twins shook their legs impatiently as they waited before asking; "Now what, do you both do your dare or?"

"NO FUYU, DON'T!" Lenalee was almost pleading with Fuyu not to do the dare. The whole match had already made her standing on her toes. How could she allow her friend to be hanging out with the infamous Clan?

"Tyki!" Exclaimed a high-pitch shrill.

_Shit_.

Gasps escaped from everyone's lips as they witnessed Rhode cheerfully leaping onto Tyki's lap, causing a few cards to drop out of his sleeves. It was a "Four of a kind"- he had the upper hand. Tyki Mikk had deliberately cheated.

A startled Fuyu leaped up from the chair. "What?"

"My my, so the cards were too slippery, wouldn't they?" Commented Tyki as he gave a sheepish grin. "But don't worry, I cheated so it's not counted alright? I hope I have not startled you, Fuyu… chan."

Fuyu's lips pursed with suppressed emotions. He had cheated in order to save her from embarrassment, but it remained a fact that she had lost was it not. Furthermore she had really wanted the Noah Clan to start behaving.

"I'll do my dare, as much as you do yours."

It was at that exact moment that she had wished those words never came out from her own mouth.

* * *

--

(Allen's POV)

"You're angry with me right," I asked as my face etched in desperation. It was my entire fault, and now the wrath and silence of Lenalee was consuming me torturously. I wished for her to be shouting, screaming, yelling at me at the top of her lungs- anything as long as she would look at me in the eyes and talk to me again. We were now at the corridor after I had stopped her, and the unforgiving sun was making me sweat even more profusely.

The silence was like vacuum, robbing me of every right to breathe as I waited for her to react. _Please, do._

My heart skipped a beat as Lenalee turned around and indeed looked me in the eyes. I wanted to thank heaven at that moment until what I saw in Lenalee's eyes freaked me out. They were made of completely frozen wrath and tears. My heart ached at the sudden change of her attitude.

"Why? Why are you always breaking the school rules," she chided me in between her sobs. "Why are you always seeking fun and ignorant of the people around you? Just what does this tie meant to you? What are you as a prefect?" Punches of fury landed on my chest continuously yet they did not hurt as much as what has been done to my heart.

_More moment to be spent with you._

"Why did you play with Tyki? Why did you not stop Fuyu? It's not as if you don't know how Tyki always flirt around. Fuyu will be hurt deeply, for God's sake, why didn't you do anything?" Tears continued to roll down her cheeks as I brought her head calmly down to rest upon my chest. I wanted to reassure her everything would be alright.

"It's okay, Lenalee-chan. Tyki may be a ladies' man, but he is pretty much dead loyal. Anyway, Fuyu's not interested in him, ain't she? She will know how to take care of herself…"

Lenalee shot right up even before I could finish my sentence. She did not seem to want…

"What are you saying? Are you saying that you're not in the wrong?"

She began to turn to leave, both upset and flabbergasted at her interpretation of my reply.

"It's not…"

My fingers wrapped her wrist tightly and pulled her back. It all happened in a flash when Lenalee slipped and almost fall if I had not caught her fast enough. My arms were now around her small waist, our cheeks blushing red-hot as our faces were just a few centimetres away.

"We can't do this!"

And that was when she ran away from me, as I stood there in awkwardness of mixed emotion; no longer conscious of the sweat that were coming out profusely as the sun continued to shine harshly.

I did not, on the other hand, realized that there was a certain red-head who saw our every movement as he jumped down with a wounded expression from the second storey with smooth agility.

* * *

--

(Fuyu's POV)

"Huh Lenalee, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Allen?" I exclaimed aloud much to the annoyance of other students in the library and a glaring Kanda as Lenalee settled herself abruptly next to me.

She began to whisper in between sobs into my ears what that had happened as tears welled up in my eyes too- I took much effort to suppress my laughter. Kanda was giving me that I'll-kill-you-if-you-dare-to-outburst-again eyes of dagger but I ignored him and looked upon Lenalee with a very much bemused expression, why the comedy, something to crack me up after that stupid dare that I so regretted.

"It's not funny, Fuyu," she whispered as her face turned even redder, "he needs to know what I really…"

Another giggle escaped from my mouth.

"I'll...!" Kanda warned me once again before pointing at the library's clock to indicate that we had to go for our next lesson. Lenalee noticed it too and kept quiet as she helped the two of us when we began to pack up. Kanda managed to pack up first and waited no longer for us before he walked out.

Grabbing my bag as I rushed over to keep up with the stupid Japanese whom I was studying with, I turned around to a trailing Lenalee and said; "It's alright, Lenalee. You didn't even kiss! And what more can be worse than having to be steady with…"

-Bang

My words stopped right short as I collided with an incoming object with immense impact even before my feet could step out of the library. My state of mind was foggy as I adjusted my reading spectacles on my nose bridge. Kanda too had stopped in his steps.

"My my, ain't it my darling here?"

"What?" I recoiled in astonishment when I found myself looking up at a student more than a head taller than me. His arms were around me to prevent me from falling backwards after the collision. "What are you doing at the library?"

Tyki gave a light chuckled before releasing his arms. He then placed his hand on my head and messed up my hair playfully. "Shouldn't you be glad to see your boyfriend finally deciding to study? Wasn't that what you wanted?"

"I…"

"Well, here I am then. And you should learn to treat your boyfriend better," boasted Tyki as he regarded me with an amused expression. I swore that he emphasised on the offending word 'boyfriend' deliberately to spite me. "Oh before I forget," he continued, "may I borrow your mobile phone?"

"What?"

"Please?" He had taken an additional effort to be polite and well-behaved.

"… No mobiles in the library," I defended as I pointed to the red crossed-out sign hidden partially behind a potted fern.

"Then," his fingers locked mine as he dragged me out. I felt my body pinned again the wall as he leaned in closer. "Now we're out of the library…"

It was then Kanda stood out for me. I didn't mind being a damsel in distress at that point in time; honestly. "Oi you, leave Baka alone." Even Lenalee was standing upright now, her face a look of defense and justice.

"Love, you should teach your friends, in this case not very intellectual ones, to be friendlier and less nosy with your boyfriend."

"It's alright," I assured my friends as I pushed Tyki away before reaching into the deep compartments of my bag to find my mobile. "There you go."

The smile that was already on Tyki's face widen as he fiddled with the gadget that appeared so small in his hands. There was nothing I could do, it was a deal.

"There." He said, as the Portuguese returned it to me after a few seconds that seemed to be hours. He then took out what seemed to be his own mobile from his back pocket and waved it in front of me, beaming with victory. "Now we can contact each other," he commented casually before taking light steps into the library. He had called his own mobile with mine to get my contact.

The corridor was like a canvas as a pissed-off Picasso painted fully with the most colourful vocabulary that one could find at that exact second.

--

"And there he was hugging her like some sort of –insert symbols- knight in white armor saving her from the fall. Their face was this close, this close!"

_I will never let you fall (let you fall)_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

Lavi gapped at me, offended by the interrupting mobile ring tone, his fingers still imitating the distance that had separated Allen and Lenalee's faces. This lad had been complaining and pouring out his sorrow since an hour ago as we sat on the staircase. He said acidly, "Are you going to answer it so that I can continue?"

"No," my abrupt refusal knocked his request flat down.

"Why?"

"'It's not important. Just continue…"

_-'Cause you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart,_

_Please don't throw that away_

_Your Guardian Angel_

'_Cause I'm here for you_

_Please don't walk away and _

_Please tell me you'll stay, stay…_

"Answer it!" Nagged Lavi impatiently.

"Fine," I grumbled as I took out the phone. "Moshi moshi," My greeting was unwillingly as I pushed that green button.

Someone began to sing out of the tiny holes of the receiver.

"_Hey there Fuyu-chan (Delilah),_

_Don't you worry about the distance_

_I'm right there if you get lonely _

_Give this song another listen_

_Close your eyes_…"

"Are you going to get to the point?" I yelled into the phone.

The crooner ignored my flatly and continued.

"_Listen to my voice it's my disguise_

_I'm by your side…"_

Fumes, as said by Lavi, could be seen running out of my head as I shouted right into the speaker. "I'm going to hang up if you are not saying anything else!"

"Okay okay," surrendered the deep voice as it stopped its crooning. "I just wanted to cheer you up. The dark cloud above your head is overshadowing the whole campus, my dear…"

"Huh, where are you now?" I asked aloud, shocked that he was able to see me here.

"I'm in the hall and can see gloomy darling and Lavi. Tell that Lavi," he yelled aloud, "That I'll rip out his heart if he dares to lay a finger on you."

"Shut up. This is the hundredth time you've been disturbing ever since I've been tricked by you. Is this some sort of fetish of yours? I'm hanging up now."

"Orh? You've been counting? I'm glad that you look forward to my calls. Okay then, cheer up. Bye."

-Beep.

"Tyki eh," asked Lavi as his eyebrows cocked up teasingly. "I could hear him from here."

I dumped the phone back into my bag nonchalantly but felt the warm tinge in my cheeks when I heard Lavi's comment. "Yeah, yeah; whatever you want to say."

"He's nice to you, eh? Showering his concern over you with what you deem as annoying calls. I would not even be complaining if it was Lenalee on the other end. I heard Tyki had been studying really hard since that day we two became attached," he paused for a while for additional effect and amusement from my expression and continued, "And had disappeared from the list of late-comers along with the rest of the Clan. They are not too pleased but there was nothing they could do to protest."

My mind drifted off as he continued to rattle on, raving about Tyki and mourning about his own relationship with Lenalee.

"Hey Lavi," I finally decided to disrupt him.

"Hmm?"

"Lenalee… she is going to kill me for this but…" I paused, stuck in a dilemma. "Go woo her."

A sudden spurt of adrenaline coursed through Lavi's veins as he boomed, "Huh, but why? She is infatuated with…"

"You," I disrupted. "Go," I hurried him as I dragged him up from his feet which were numbed with disbelief, "It's evening duty now, I need to find Allen. And you know what to do."

"But..."

"Go!"

* * *

--

Footsteps caught her attention as she turned her head around. Lenalee's eyes lit up when she saw who it was.

"Lavi, you're late!"

Lavi, seeming shocked by Lenalee's enthusiasm, gave an awkward smile before placing his hands to the back of his head in a casual manner. Flashback of what Fuyu had just swan crazily in his head. There were like flies around the cow's ass, but much more pleasing in a way. The corridor was silent, emptied from students as they were now on their way home. Komui wanted them to make sure the school campus was empty every evening before they could return too.

_Hopefully Fuyu had dragged Allen to the other side of the school,_ he prayed silently. Counting to ten, the mixed-blood gathered his courage and looked straight into Lenalee's eyes.

"You're weird today, Lavi."

"Lenalee, would you be there for me even after we graduate?"

The evening sky was warm and tender as it shone over the campus protectively, its rays dyeing the old structure a deep blend of sunshine orange and harmonious purple. The couple stood over there, gaping with silence.

* * *

A/N: Congrats on surviving on six pages of crap! Yeah! Long chapter here- sorry- I was cramping everything in one chapter so that it can be the second last chapter. Sorry again if the way Lavi 'proposed' was so cheesy because I as a girl do not know what a guy says. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter (and do rest your eyes for awhile after reading) and thanks for the lovely reviews(;

Moshi moshi: Hi (telephone)


	5. All the Best to You

**The Gray Academy, Havoc: All the Best to You**

xxxXxxx

* * *

The once-quiet corridor was filled with chatty noise yet again as the mob of students started to arrive. Every single air molecule was trembling with anticipation, excitement, and generally tension. The tension here seemed to be from the brains of the students, as they stressed out at the very last few minutes they had few with their best buddies before parting with them for the examination hall. Their best buddies were not human; of course, they were made of paper pulp and ink- their textbooks and notes.

Lenalee sighed heavily as she placed her bag on the tiled floor once she sat at her seat. This was the graduation examination and she had to do well- both for herself and for her brother. It would be big news for the school if the sister of the headmaster did poorly for her examinations, would it be not?

"Worry no more, Lenalee-chan. Our class smarty pants will definitely not fail to live up to her name, all the best to you for I am there for you," said someone sitting behind her as he placed a warm hand on her shoulder_. It was him_, she thought, as her heart began to lighten up and flutter as if she was surrounded by bubble pink candy-floss in glucose land. Turning her head around, Lenalee gave a sweet smile back to Lavi, and patted his hand on his shoulders. "Thank you, Lavi. All the best to you too," she whispered.

Fuyu looked up from her notes smiled at the couple whom had finally made it together. The two had been sticking together like two cherries mounted on the same stem ever since that evening. Yet she could not help but glanced over at her fellow prefect-mate, Allen, who was in his own sad world as he studied his notes quietly for the last time. He still smiled a lot but everyone knew that he was just hiding behind his comfort mask. It was a short moment of endearment when she gazed at her friends though, because the anxiety of examination soon grappled her every nerve in the body. Her fear was getting the better of her as it wrapped its tight tentacles around her and robbed her every opportunity to breathe properly…

"Oi Baka, relax. I'm sure you can do it."

A voice with Japanese accent coming from her back made Fuyu's eyebrows shoot up almost immediately when her brain finally overcome her anxiety-state to interpret what her ears had heard. _Kanda? Wishing her luck?_

"What's with the surprise look? Just concentrate on the test, or I'll mock at you for the rest of your life if I can graduate out of this darn place and you can't," said the Japanese sarcastically as he too settled himself next to her. That got her feathers ruffled up now.

"What did you just say?" Fuyu demanded as a disbelief look hanged on her face. She had just wanted to thank him and there he goes again.

"Nothing," muttered Kanda as he continued, "All the best to you, anyway."

Fuyu's heart skipped a jump when she heard what her study partner had just said. He encouraged her, she thought as she marveled at the power of exams to be making this dude here have a change in attitude.

"Thank you, that was rare. But hey, all the best to you too!"

The two settled down quietly yet again as their eyes went back to gorge at the notes laid out starkly in front of them. Then again, peace never did last long.

"What?!" yelled Fuyu as her face glazed with shock and anger when someone placed his hand deliberately and messed up her fringe again. What a thing to do right before the examinations, she cussed as her eyes looked up to find the offender. There was a wide range of vocabulary that had wanted to shoot out of her delicate mouth so as to shoot him cruelly down to emptiness but she held them forcefully back. It was for good karma and well, she was not allowed to scold him; _stupid._

"Yes Tyki?" Asked Fuyu, her words laced with poison candy that was pretentiously pretty.

"Ah nothing, just decided to pop by next to you to deliver my wishes. All the best, dear," beamed the Portuguese fondly, as his words too were laced with pretty sugar to sweeten up her days.

"Oh how sweet," thanked Fuyu as she fluttered her eyelashes hypocritically though she did meant the next few words truthfully. "All the best to you too, Tyki."

* * *

xxx

"What!"

The exclamation slipped out of the prefects' mouth harmonically at the splint second before their headmaster could even finish his sentence.

A malicious smile had crept up his face slyly as Komui himself announced the preparation for the prom night- The Gray Academy Night. It was the event that every student in the graduating cohort looked forward to a week after their examination, and the simple mention of it could bring about a whole long what-I-intend-to-do-that-night list.

"Well, it cannot be helped, you see. This is a grand event and our adorable students will be all too excited. Prefects must be there to maintain order, don't you think so?" Komui beamed with delight as he supported his reason with excuses. The polite question was asked flatly with a 'NO" as they gawked at the headmaster in disbelief. "Oh, don't be like this. All you need to do is just to patrol the area in pairs and I'll let you off half an hour before midnight! Oh wait. You, all my sweet hearts, will be planning it too! Isn't that just so fun?"

"What!"

The clock ticked on as Komui continued the rattle on while the pitiful prefects could only stand there cold-sweating and rolling their eyes as they watch the non-stop machine of their headmaster continued to churn out nonsense. Lavi had, at that time, really wanted to hammer Komui on the dot, if not for the constant nag in his brain that that act would probably bar him from Lenalee forever. _Oh great, _he sighed.

* * *

xxx

The ballroom was simply glamorous, the four exclaimed to themselves as they marveled at their masterpiece. The hard work of the prefects had been paid off as they stood hand in hand together and looked around at the area. This was the event everyone was looking forward to. This was the grandest thing to happen in Gray Academy. This was the graduation night- their prom night.

It was Lenalee who then disrupted the silent of awe. Eyes brimming with excitement, she turned to her friends. "Time to change now!"

* * *

--

"Oh my god, you people look so lovely."

The prefects were now standing in a circle and awestruck by each other's appearance for the night. The boys were looking much more mature on this day with their formal wear while the girls had decided to play it glamorous too, as they were required to wear ball gowns in respect to the occasion. They gushed at each other, but not before long started to tease how silly this formal thing was and how annoying those gloves were by making their hands sweaty.

"Hey we have to start our duty now," alerted Allen as students dressed in all sorts of delicate formal wear started to stream in excitedly. Excitement and awe filled the room as the glamour of the whole event stole the breath of every student away once they stepped into the room. The geek with the those thick glasses had suddenly looked like a certain soccer player, the big bully in the canteen had transformed into a sleek gentleman and the sickly girl at the back of the classroom had now changed into some modest young lady. Everyone was giddy with joy, reeling with unfettered joy and intoxicated with the unsinkable spirit. Well, almost everyone.

"Hey Allen, you alright?" asked Fuyu as the two began their patrol. Lenalee and Lavi were now in their bliss of happiness as they roamed the area hand in hand, drunk with love.

"Of course I am," sighed Allen dejectedly as he glanced over at the couple now feeding each other with éclairs, "I guess I've gotten over it already." A reassuring smile brightened up the lad's face. The little boy in the class looked so mature tonight. He was after all the strongest of them all. "All I wish for them now is to be happy. They're both my buddies, after all."

"I'm glad then, Allen," said Fuyu calmly as she observed Lenalee wiping the melted chocolate off Lavi's mouth carefully, "but you have Road too, don't you?"

"What?" A gasp escaped from Allen while he rejected yet another girl politely for a dance- he could not dance not with his duty ongoing, but rejecting girls were simply a sin. "She's just…"

"Speaking of which, the night seems to be unusually quiet…" Wondered Fuyu out loud as she scanned the room for any trace of the prominent clan.

"Not anymore…"

-Bang

The grand doors of the ballroom opened yet again, this time with more impact as the clan strutted in. Heads turned to marvel at the latecomers who were simply enchanting with their presence, the gushing females and the envious males captivated by their beauty. Even the prefects stopped in their track as their eyes stopped on the five. Rhode was clad in an adorable Lolita gown decorated with sweet laces and rims while the twins were in obscenely-dashing formal coats with a twist of punk in their style, Skin looked pretty much like his usual self but with the bowtie adding a cute touch to him while Tyki…was simply dashing in his tuxedo and stealing the limelight of the night. Everything about him looked perfect: his curly black was combed neatly behind; his gloves appeared to be comfortably on him, his smile simply…

"Checking out your boyfriend, aren't you?" Allen teased as he turned around to find his partner staring at the clan, dumbfounded. _Dashingly;_ Fuyu shook her head in an attempt to clear the thought while her cheeks blush a deep pink. "What? No!" She defended herself hurriedly as she dragging Allen away to the other end of the ballroom for shelter. They had to squeeze through the crowd of students who were either dancing to the music or eating and chatting among themselves. The mood in the atmosphere was simply buoyant with happiness.

"Well then, you can dance with your Kanda," mocked Allen yet again as he pointed out a lean Japanese student in a corner with some friends. His suit had made him even more pleasant to the eyes and he had already rejected a number of hopeful girls, who left the scene embarrassed and utterly disappointed.

"Shut up," cussed Fuyu as she pretended not to observe her study partner. No way was she going to be the one who advanced.

* * *

--

The music was slow and steady as everyone in the room began the mass dance. It was just a normal dance to classical music, the dance steps were taught to each and everyone of the graduating cohort. Their partners could be anyone, as each partner was exchanged after a song ended. The chain continued ever since it was half an hour before midnight- the time when the whole event would be brought to a closure. The prefects were in the dance now too, finally, even though Lenalee and Lavi were simply reluctant to part with each other once the song ended. They would try to get back again, or at least Lavi would since Lenalee was too shy to do so, as they danced within the range of each other.

* * *

--

"You didn't look like you'll be able to dance," commented Fuyu as she paced herself slowly with her partner's steps. Kanda gave a sarcastic laugh. "Neither did I expect Baka to be able to dance too."

"Shut up, I can't wait for the song to end."

"Me too."

The dance began to slow down its pace as the cello bowed out its mournful song, the rhythm was slow, the octaves were low, the atmosphere heartwarming. The two began to fall in silent with their harmonious dance steps, hands around waists and such.

Lavi gazed at her partner who had just met up again candidly as their fingers secured around one another's. He placed a loving hand on her hair and ran through it, before putting his chin lightly over her head as he inhaled the soft fragrance of her locks. _This moment would last forever;_ he thought silently before removing his hand and tilted Lenalee's face gently towards his.

"Your eyes are the size of the moon," he praised, overwhelmed by the beauty of her soul.

Lenalee's cheeks blushed almost immediately as she looked away, but her reply surprised Lavi.

"You better make sure that is really what you are referring to then," teased Lenalee as she looked out of the window at the golden yellow moon standing out in the fine night sky.

* * *

--

"The song's obviously not ending any sooner, eh?"

"Darn that Allen for picking such a long song…"

"…it may be a blessing in disguise"

"What?"

"Nothing,"

Fuyu kept her mouth shut after Kanda refused to answer her and instead looked out of the window and gazed into the sky. Sceneries of the sky, no matter what the occasion, had always enthralled her and the stars of tonight seemed to be even more brilliant. It suddenly seemed that as the night darkened, the mood of the dance was getting heavier as thought of separation begun to sink in everyone. _The dance tonight would be a last one as time starts take us apart. Will we be back together ten years later? Will we still remember each other as who we were?_ Tears begin to flow down their cheeks, slowly and softly despite the attempted resistance against their emotions.

_I will never let you fall; I will stand by you forever more…_

"Oi are you so stupid that you don't seem to know when to switch off your mobile phone?" reprimanded Kanda annoying as he glared at his dancing partner with artificial fume running out of his head. It was a relief though, to break the solemn mood hanging in the air. On the other hand, he could not help but noticed the moist in_ her_ eyes.

"And it's too bad your _mugen_ is not with you today, _you can't stuck it through me_," she sang and smirked before picking up her call hurriedly, wondering who it could be to be calling at this hour.

"_Moshi moshi..."_

"_Come now, I'm at the balcony,"_

"_For what?"_

"…"

The phone line died on Fuyu even before she could get her answer. It was common for _him_ to call her up abruptly for nothing, but there was a sense of urgency and a lack of mockery in the call. She wiped her cheeks with just one hand casually and bowed slightly to her dance partner cum study-mate.

"Sorry Kanda, I've to go."

"Che."

Kanda watched longingly as his dance partner went off, his heart being completely aware that she would not be returning to his side anymore._ Sayonara then, Baka._

A/N: Sorry for the long wait; I'm back after gaining back my inspiration! whee! this was suppose to be the next chapter but i decided to divide them up into two more. expect them to be shorter because i didn't want to end it at chapter six since i prefer the number 7. haa. R&R pls? thank you(:


	6. When the Clock Struck Twelve

**The Gray Academy; Havoc- When the Clock Strikes Twelve**

xxxXxxx

* * *

Song: She Will Be Loved, Maroon5

* * *

**2345**

-Cluck cluck

Hurried sound of her heels could be heard as Fuyu finally arrived at the balcony of the hall. There were quite a number of balconies and it had taken her quite some time to finally find the one with _him _in it and not some love-struck teenagers drowned in each others' presence as they gazed into the moon.

"Oi, what's wrong," asked the girl with a nonchalant tone to mask the worry that she had for him. He was eerily quiet as his cigarette burnt in his gloved hands while he sat quietly with his back facing her. Not something usual coming from this goofy guy...

* * *

--

**2346**

"Ah, you're finally here," mused Tyki as he turned around to face the awaiting lady he had made to rush over. He pulled her over to where he was sitting as his fingers wrapped around her wrist, ignoring the girl's shocked expression and protesting eyes. A frown crept up on his lips when he noticed the smudged mascara stain on her beautiful black eyes, as his fingers instinctively volunteered to wipe it for her gently, unhappy that she had been crying. However, his lips quickly turned into a smirk when he felt the girl moving back, uncomfortable by his sudden action, her arms wanting to be away from his grasp.

"What happened? Why did you…"

The prefect was cut off immediately by her own disbelief when she felt herself lifted up and settled onto something softer that what one could be expected from the normal chair. It took her quite sometime to realise that she was on his laps and his arms were embraced around her.

"What?! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Quiet. Look."

The order came softly and shut her gape almost immediately; her struggles no more. It was then that she realized that all this while after he had offensively placed her on his laps that he was pointing out to the night sky. The night was stretched on a dark canvas with its height width limited to no bound. The stars were like diamonds studded the canvas; its vast quantity sufficient to brighten up the whole sky. The sky was captivating, so much so that it stole their breath as time passed by lazily. He had long knew through observing her quirky ways that that she adored sceneries of the sky, and can spent hours just staring at them. _And now he knew the reason why._

* * *

--

**2350**

"I'm getting off," yelled Fuyu abruptly as reality hit her out of nothing, suddenly aware of the intimacy the two were sharing. Tyki let her go immediately as she leaped from the height; away from him. "You still have not told me why you made me rushed over here!" Her cheeks were now flushing scarlet red, overpowering the man-made blush that Lenalee had applied on her.

"Shh," hushed Tyki as he too jumped down from the balcony ledge they had been sitting on. He ran a gloved hand through his dark curls before standing just a step away from Fuyu who stood with questions _why this guy over here kept shutting her up today_. The lean man looked up at his 'girlfriend' and took a step back. A gasp escaped Fuyu as she stood dumbfounded when he suddenly bowed and took her one of her hand in his. He planted a chaste kiss on it, his lips lingering there a little longer than intended.

Fuyu by now was severely frightened by the young man's sudden gesture. Her lips trembled as her concern for him suddenly overwhelmed her current mindset. "Are you alright? Has it sometime got to do with your dark form?"

"Shh," silenced Tyki yet again. This turn round he took a step forward to her, and muttered a small "May I?", before placing his arms around her waist and took one of her hands in his. He began in a small familiar dance pacing to the music coming from the main hall and she fall into it soon after, her dainty hand placed on his shoulders. The dance was smooth and luring, the tune coming from the hall soft and slow, their arms around each other heartfelt and aching. The passing of time made them slowly tighten their grip even closer, and it soon danced to Fuyu placing her head on his chest softly, enchanted by the beauty of the night. His heartbeat could be heard gently but strongly, slowly alluring her into the passing of time._ Had she subconsciously fallen for him?_

* * *

--

**0000**

-Tonk tonk

The clock had struck twelve now, as the bell marking the time with its heavy and solid ringing. It was the end of the night and the beginning of a new day. It was the end of the prom ball and the start of the departure. It was the end of the solemn yet comforting mood as the hall began to loosen up and cheers of excitement and sorrow could be heard. Tyki removed his hands from her waist and looked into the hall; his eyes deliberately avoiding Fuyu's.

"Well, thanks for the night," said Tyki with a hint of coldness in his voice. "Heard the clock, didn't you? 'Bet it was a lovely sound to you because it marks the end of our pact. Why, time past by so fast when you're having fun."

The comment widened Fuyu's eyes almost immediately. She had not even realized that the graduation night was an exact month after the bet.

"Now move along, go back to your sashimi-eating Japanese. Shoo," muttered Tyki as he too made his way out of the balcony, towards the hall and into the crowd.

Fuyu stood on helplessly with her eyes blinking with incredulity as she witnessed him engulfed by the crowd. It was as if every step apart was a stab to her heart.

_It had all been just a game to him after all._

* * *

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved

She will be loved

Yes she will be loved

* * *


	7. The Unspoken Pact

**The Gray Academy; Havoc- The Unspoken Pact**

xxxXxxx

* * *

He had left her, right at this spot after he had committed theft, didn't he? Who did he think he was? Calling her every now and then, being by her side every moment and now, making sure that she would be dependant on him, and now heartlessly abandon her right at the moment when the clock struck to indicate the end of their pact. Who did he think he was?

The tears came down furiously but she took no heed. The shock of the sudden breakup now overcame with sadness. It was just a pact after all, the punishment to pay after losing the game. It was nothing serious, just a little punk making things difficult for his prefect. It was just a game.

But. She had fallen stupidly for him. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

Kanda was right. She was stupid. She was indeed Baka.

Thoughts ran through her head aching her heart as it did so. It was okay, just another passing moment. They would most probably be in different schools after this anyway, no big deal. No big deal.

Her eyes drifted subconsciously to the man who had left her in the open. She was sure she had felt something._ Heck._ Time was ticking by too fast.

* * *

--

"What's Fuyu-chan doing there alone at the balcony?" asked Lenalee with a voice drowned with concern. They had been saying goodbyes and giving each other farewell hugs and it was when she wanted to find Fuyu that she realized the poor girl was outside in the cold night alone.

Allen turned away from the food now dangling in his food and he too saw the well-dressed prefect looking strangely lost in the night. Speaking with food in his mouth, he exclaimed that he had last saw Kanda with her. "What, Kanda abandoned her or something?"

"What," cussed Kanda as he realized that the fault had been placed on him when the trio, Lavi included, looked upon him with eyes of suspicion. "She left for that Noah right after his call."

"Tyki? I thought i saw him walking through the crowd."

"They must have quarreled or something. the couple... tsk tsk."

"I think it's more likely for Fuyu-chan to be storming off than that Noah given her foul temper."

The trio stared at Kanda yet again.

"What?"

"We sense jealousy over that word, you know..."

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

--

Tyki moved along smoothly through the crowd with wide strides. He had to find a way to break it after all. The time spent were lovely, and he had no doubt enjoyed every moment he teased her. Her blushing red cheeks made him swooned over her. The embrace still lingered stubbornly on his chest. Yet a pact was a pact.

"_Tyki." _

His name. It sounded familiar; familiar coming out from someone's lips. He stopped in his track and turned around.

_No one_, he thought as he continued on his way. _I must be getting sleepy._

"_Tyki."_

Tyki felt his hand gripped by another's. It was small, warm and familiar even, as it held his hand to stop him in his track. It held on to him stubbornly and tightly. A tug; a bind to make him stay.

She had followed up for him.

* * *

--

"Hey dear, don't your feet hurt in those heels? They look murderously high."

"Not really, and stop calling me that _darling_."

"Well then. They do make a lot of difference. I can see more than just the top view of your head now…"

"What did you mean by that!?"

* * *

THE END

xxxXxxx

* * *

A/N: Yes I've finally completed the story!

Thanks for the support everyone had given me, love them all! Sayonara for now then(:


End file.
